<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Doing My Job (And Maybe More) by SeHoDrabbles (TheLostSkyGirl)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006532">Just Doing My Job (And Maybe More)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSkyGirl/pseuds/SeHoDrabbles'>SeHoDrabbles (TheLostSkyGirl)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of SeHo Drabbles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dad!Junmyeon, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Teacher!Sehun, kid!youngjae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSkyGirl/pseuds/SeHoDrabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sehun is not good with kids but there's something about the kid from the department across from his, not to mention that his dad (Jun) is very handsome. He's really not sure what made him approach the kid when he saw him crying in the building’s little park. But if he knows something is that he's not that heartless and overall the kid is not that bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of SeHo Drabbles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Doing My Job (And Maybe More)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I had this written out before all the others but I couldn't seem to finish it. It's not finished yet, to be honest. I'm pretty much dividing all the stories into parts so I can post them all. If I don't it might take me days. LMAO. </p>
<p>This is unedited so there might be inconsistencies.</p>
<p>Thanks for sticking with me guys. Your support keeps me going. I love you all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sehun was busy picking up the stuffed toys strewn all over the classroom floor when he heard it first. It was faint so he figured it was only his imagination but as he continued to clean up, the sound steadily grew louder until he was sure with what he was hearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone was crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a peek out the window and sure enough, the kids were all out in the playground to spend recess. Sehun only handles the bigger kids so he can’t be too sure who was missing but it was still part of his job description to make sure everyone was accounted for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun wasn’t really fond of kids, he didn’t hate them, he just didn’t like them very much. It just so happens that his sister was well educated in the art of blackmail that he was even working in the kindergarten in the first place. It was supposed to be a one-month thing but Sehun should have known it won’t be that easy. Next thing he knows, he’s approaching his three-month mark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back to the matter at hand, Sehun finally locates where the sound was coming from. It was from the restroom near Sehun’s classroom. The crying only becomes louder as Sehun approaches the place. The bathroom only had two cubicles in it so it wasn’t hard to pinpoint which one had the distressed child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun knocks softly as to not startle the kid inside. The crying stops almost instantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, is everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears sniffles and hiccups before a small voice answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am” *hiccup* “o” *hiccup* “kay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice was familiar to Sehun’s ears but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint who it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You don’t sound okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*hiccup* “Uh huh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun sighs. Comforting children really wasn’t his forte but if he leaves now, the kid might leave too, and then he won’t be able to know who it was and how to help so he sucks it up and does what he thinks his sister would do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell you what, how about you come out here and Teacher Hun will buy you strawberry milk and you can tell me all about it or we can just sit down and chill until recess is over. I bet you’re hungry already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no response and from a moment Sehun thought he’d fucked it up but then he heard the door unlock and open slowly. A kid about 4 years old peeks from the crack and looks at Sehun with wide watery eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You buy me miwlk?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun crouches down so he was almost eye to eye with the kid and nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup. Shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid nods shyly before opening the door fully and takes a tentative step towards Sehun.It was only then that Sehun recognizes him. It was one of the younger kids from the class across him. He wasn’t really sure what his name was but he’s seen him sitting alone most of the time. He seemed diligent with the seat works given to him but Sehun hasn’t seen him play with any of the other kids.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Teacher Hun. What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid looked down on the floor and started fiddling with the hem of his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi” *hiccup* “Am Jae” *hiccup*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you, Jae. Shall we get that strawberry milk now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun offers his hand to the kid. Jae looks at it for a second before reaching out to hold one of Sehun’s fingers. He won’t admit to anyone but his heart melted a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five minutes later, Sehun and Jae were sitting on one of the benches in the garden. Not a lot of kids go there during recess time since they’d rather play on the sand or chase each other. Jae’s hiccups were gone and he looked a little bit better than earlier. His nose still looked red and puffy from crying but his eyes are brighter now. Although the kid did look like he wanted to say something but was debating on it so Sehun let him be. But after a while, he starts talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They laffed at me,” he starts, and Sehun perks up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who did, Jae?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My cwassmates,” Jae says solemnly and Sehun thinks he might go back to crying again soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did they laugh at you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cos i don’ haf a mommy,” he sniffles and Sehun doesn't even think twice before pulling the kid into a hug. The kid lets out a sob and Sehun’s heart breaks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh… don’t cry. Teacher Hun is here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lets Jae cry for a bit knowing that it was what the kid needed. He pats the kid’s back in comfort, feeling his eyes wet a little too. Finally, when he was sure that Jae had stopped sobbing, he leveled his eyes with him one more time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to me. There is nothing wrong with not having a mommy. That is not your fault. Sometimes, things just happen. You have a daddy, right?” Sehun seems to recall a small man picking Jae up from school from time to time. His suspicions were proven correct when Jae nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he know the other kids tease you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jae shakes his head no and Sehun sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jae, you need to tell him, okay? Because I know that if you tell him, he’ll tell you the same thing I told you. That it’s not your fault, none of it is your fault. The kids that tell you are wrong for laughing at you about it. Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jae doesn’t answer but he nods solemnly and that eases Sehun’s worry for a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bell rings signalling the end of recess and Sehun can hear the rush of tiny feet heading to their respective classrooms. Sehun stands up and picks up their trash before offering a hand to Jae.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, I’ll take you to your classroom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jae accepts the offered hand and Sehun thinks everything will be okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except Jae doesn’t let go of his hand even when they’re already in front of their classroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should go in. Your class will start soon,” he coaxes the kid but Jae only shakes his head furiously and holds on to Sehun’s hand tightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun panics internally. He really doesn’t know what to do in this situation. Luckily for him, his sister comes out of her office before Sehun could lose his cool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys, what’s going on here?” Sejeong asks them but her eyes were trained on Jae. Unfortunately, said kid refused to answer, hiding behind Sehun’s leg instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sejeong looks at Sehun with a raised eyebrow. Sehun can’t blame her. He wasn’t really known for interacting with the younger kids.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There was… an incident during recess and now Jae doesn’t want to go to his classroom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His sister nods in understanding and crouches down to Jae’s level. The poor kid hides further, as if Sehun’s pants can swallow him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Youngjae,” his sister calls out and for a second Sehun was confused but then realization hits. Right, Jae. Youngjae. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Youngjae, you need to go in or you’ll miss class.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun looks down when he feels the kid shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunwanna.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sejeong smiles kindly, not like she has any other kind of smile really.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you wanna do then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjae whispers against Sehun’s leg and both he and his sister strain to hear what the kid was saying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna stay wit Tweacher Hun.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To say Sehun was shocked would be an understatement. When he said he didn’t like kids, it usually goes both ways. Most kids find him scary with his height and resting bitch face. So to hear Youngjae say those words warmed Sehun’s heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at his sister and lets her decide what to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Teacher Sehun is with the big kids though. Are you sure you want to stay with him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjae nods furiously and his grip on Sehun’s pants grow tighter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun hears his sister sigh and when he looks at her, she has a resigned look on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what happened or what you did but I don’t think I’ll be able to pry him off you. I’m afraid that if I do, he’ll start crying. So what do you say? You think you can squeeze in one more kid in your class?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun glances down and he meets Youngjae’s wide, puppy-like eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, fuck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the second bell rings, Sehun already has Youngjae settled on one of the extra tables with his own coloring set and books in front of him. Sehun’s class watched him with curiosity but after Sehun told them the situation, they let him be. There were still some glances but they didn’t try to bother the kid, which Sehun was thankful for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjae spent the whole time focusing on his work book, only glancing at Sehun from time to time and flashing him a smile. Sehun can’t help but smile back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the last few minutes of the school day rolled in, Youngjae was already half asleep, his head resting on the table and his eyes glassy and closing from time to time.  When the bell rings, he jolts up in surprise and watches the whole class excitedly exit the room. He turns to Sehun with a confused look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We go home now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Youngjae. Why don’t you get your things so you can wait for someone to pick you up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid doesn’t make a move. “Wait wit me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun takes a moment to answer. There’s no harm in indulging the kid further, right? He puts down the books he was about to clean up and crouches beside Youngjae.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? Go on, get your things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Youngjae’s things were inside his bag, Sehun walked him to the front door. His sister sends him a wink when they pass by her office. Sehun rolls his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s picking you up?” he asks Youngjae, who’s been particularly skippy the moment they got out of the classroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjae looks up and smiles brightly. “Daddy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem excited.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daz cos Imma see Daddy! I miss daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to see him soon, so you don’t have to be sad anymore, okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the kid could respond, he spots someone from ahead and wretches his hand off Sehun’s and starts running.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun watched as Youngjae launched himself onto a man. The man catches him easily, like they’ve done this multiple times before. Youngjae’s father lifts him by the armpits and spins him around much to the child’s delight. Sehun was now close enough to hear the conversation between father and son.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your day little man?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid’s smile was blinding. If Sehun didn’t see him crying earlier, he would think that the kid had the bestest day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S’kay, daddy! We draw and color and count stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful, Jae. Anything else?” Either Youngjae’s father had exceptional intuition or the episode earlier wasn’t the first time because the tone of his voice suggested that there was something his son wasn’t telling him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjae looked solemn, looking at his father with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S’fine, daddy. Evting s’fine.” Just then, the kid spots him and his bright smile returns. “Tweacher Hun! Daddy! Is Tweacher Hun!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjae’s father turns and… okay, maybe Sehun should have checked if he still looked presentable. He hoped he didn’t have clay or chalk on his hair. Shit! He hasn’t washed his face since lunchtime. How was he supposed to face such gorgeous human if he looked like he got ran over by a dozen kids?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun didn’t have time to run anymore though, the father was already stepping closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, I’m Junmyeon, Youngjae’s father. Are you his teacher?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun swollen dryly. “Uh… no… I… uh… just helped him… a bit earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The father-- Junmyeon-- frowns but Youngjae’s voice breaks through them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tweacher Hun made me not cwy, daddy! And! And! He let me stway wit dee big kids! And! And! Dey not bo...bo...bowther me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s bother, sweetheart. The big kids didn’t bother you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Dey really nice, daddy! Tweacher Hun’s kids nice, daddy! Tweacher Hun’s good, daddy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if to emphasize his words, Youngjae kept repeating them until his father laughed and agreed with him. When he looked back at Sehun, his eyes were bright with laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, for looking after him. I know he has… bad days, especially with the other kids so thank you. I haven’t seen him this happy and excited in a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun felt himself blush. “It’s nothing, really. I was just doing my job.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your job to let him stay with you, though. He’s not in your class after all. You didn’t have to go out of your way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s kinda hard to resist when he looks at you with bright, shiny eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon laughed and Sehun swooned in his mind. The man had a beautiful laugh. He should laugh more often. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We better get going, though. Jae, say goodbye to Teacher Sehun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye bye, Tweacher Hun! See you on the tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun couldn’t help but smile at the child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow, Youngjae.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you again Teacher Hun--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sehun. Uh… my name’s Sehun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon smiles once for and Sehun may be a little bit in love already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you Teacher Sehun. I’ll… we’ll see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Junmyeon and Youngjae had left, Sehun still stood there, a little awestruck and charmed. It wasn’t until his sister nudged him that he moved again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s gotten into you?” his sister asked but Sehun only smiled in response.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be a part 2!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>